yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Arc 16 Episode 25: Parting Ways
Parting Ways . . . KodiTorabaasu: 'The heavy rain would shower over the streets where the blonde has lived, the skies grew dull gray,the sun was covered by the darkened gray clouds.. Hiding in a nearby shack by a abandoned beach, there stood a heartbroken blonde female named Kodi. Her sadden blue eyes adverted up, her blood stained clothes thus it wasn't her blood..tho she was injured with severe bruises up and down her face that reached down to her stomach.."Cid..."She'd muttered while her eyes overwhelmed in tears. -Flashback- "CID!!! CID!!" Kaiuri and Kodi have been searching for there dear friend all over the outskirts, and in the alleys of the horrible streets. Kodi would stop eyeing the beach,spotting Cid with three men before her aiming there pistols at her.The blonde eyes widened in fear leaving Kais side as she would run across the traffic street."CID! RUN", Cid would flutter her eyes surprised to hear her as she turned her head to the left to face her dear friend. One of the males moved the pistol shooting infront of Kodi to make her halt,on the sidewalk."Tch, So Sakkin... this is the bitch you guys were infactuated about..." The boy who was bout 5'6 but was about 13 years of age but mature for his age. He long hair hiding in a red hoodie,his deep blue eyes would meet Kodi's. "His eyes.... Even if people had blue eyes why does his..stand out like mine.." she thought to herself,placing her right foot infront of her trying to move forward."Ah Ah Ah.. My pretty blonde princess, you take that fucking step I'm killing her. Now Cid....Where's that money..." The Blonde female stood still,she'd turn her body to the left slightly staring at Kai with worrysome eyes. '''Kaiuri: '''Kaiuri watched the blonde haired vixen grieve in agony. She stood still, letting her mind travel back to a few hours in the past. -flashback- Her entire being had frozen solid as she looked at the scene that was unravelling before her lilac plated irises. 'Cid!' Her mind lashed out, but her mouth formed no words. Kaiuri's eyes shifted to the short haired skinny brunette, Cid's arms were extended abover her in a surrendering motion as the men held her life at gun point. Kaiuri shifted her feet and stood closely behind Kodi. Her eyes barely reaching over the shoulders of the beautiful blonde girl and she grasped tightly of the back of Kodi's shirt. Her lavender eyes looking up into the abrasive blue ones of Kodi's. "What do we do?. . ." Kaiuri whispered quietly behind her friend. She was at a loss for words. Then a movement shifted out of the corner of her right eye. Red. Someone in red. Kaiuri looked over seeing a figure in a red jacket turn their way. And she gasped. Looking upon the male who held a gun as well as the others. Blue. His eyes were . . . 'Kodi . . ?!' She thought abscent mindedly. No! Kodi was right next to her. Kaiuri blinked and shook her head a little. Was she going crazy? She looked upon the boy once more and stared blankly at him. No, she wasn't. His bright blue eyes . . . His white blond hair . . . Why did he look so much like . . .? Kaiuri took a step back, her hand tugging on Kodi's shirt still. " Shark," Kaiuri used the nickname she had given Kodi and looked up at her and back to the strange boy. "Why am I seeing double? " '''KodiTorabaasu: '''Kodi eye's adverted to Kaiuri,who'm was tugging at her shirt."I-I don't know Kai..his eyes..." Before she'd could barely turn her head to gaze at the gang, A pistol would smack straight into the right side of her temple, thus flinging her to the right as her body skidded on the sand landing beside Satsujins left foot."Hey! Blonde Boy don't beat on my soon to be "doll" wife." Satsujin grinned kicking Kodi on the side of her stomach ,pretty hard."A-AGH.. Satsu you son of a bitch.. LET CID GO!" She sat up on her rump before getting kicked under her jaw,shutting her trap also causing her to bite her toungue before falling to her back on the sand."KODI..! Don't hurt her! She didn't owe you guys I did! I was the one that needed the money ! So just leave her an my family out of this!" The tall man laughed at her loyalty and compassion."Don't worry I'll make sure..."Aiming his gun back at Cid"I won't miss." Meanwhile, the tall blonde boy would extend his right arm out gripping the ebony female's red hair,pulling her into his arms."Wooo~ look at this beauty! I sure would love to skin this one and use her insides my sex pillow,Hey chocolate~ why not drop this blondie and get with this Blond~" He'd wink shoving his gun into her mouth not waiting for her to speak."So it is a yes! I knew you'd be fond of me!" Anatsu would then drag her over to where Sakkin and his Leader Satsu making her watch her two close friends to be killed on spot. Getting onto her knees weakly,Kodi's eyes adverted up as she brought herself up to her feet giving them a death glare,she then raised both her fists up protecting Cid."KODI ARE YOU STUPID! You have your WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU.." Cid's gray eyes would widen,her head shaking trying to fight the tears that would forcefully form within her eyes.Sakkin would scoff adjusting his glasses."Hurry up n get this over with Incubus.." Satsujin gave him a sarcastic smirk before he spoke in a venomous tone."I just want to watch the soap opera tis all my dear Snake Boy" Anatsu's eye twitched before making Kai deepthroat the pistol, he turned his attention to her hearing her gag on it."Gagging on my pistol I see~ How about I give you something to choke on hm?" He licked his pale lips joking with her, he leaned in giving her forehead a kiss. The two men would cock an eyebrow never seeing him act this way toward a woman. He'd usually shoot them in there vagina , or torturing them ,ripping there skin or genital areas with a heavily sharp machete. "I can't let you die like this Cid....your not a bad person you can't die like THIS I WON'T LET YOU DAMMIT!!" The Blonde Female would scream outloud her as the side of her face soon to be swollen with a deep purple brusie from the pistol whip, it stood silence as the ocean waves would hit against the shore. '''Kaiuri: '"Kodi!" Kaiuri nearly leapted to her friend's side as she saw the blonde haired girl take a grand slam to the face. Her hands fled to her mouth in disbelief as she saw the proud and tall Kodi crush down upon the sandy flooring with a weightful THUD. "Oh my god . . ." Kaiuri heard Cid's voice call out as well, she also saw Kodi take another hit, a pistol swung in her face, from the ring leader, Satsujin. Kaiuri glared daggers of fire at the horrid man. "You bastard . . ." The honey skinned beauty grit her teeth and nearly surged forward to go aid her fallen commrad, she looked at Kodi, who was struggling to her feet like the stubborn headed mule- -Shark- -she was, excuse me. But before she was able to make more than her third step, Kaiuri felt a rather strong and large hand take hold of her forearm. She gasped in pain as her arms were twisted mercilessly behind her back and winced. Kaiuri foolishly wriggled to regain her freedom, her dark cheery red hair flailing all over, but to no avail. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and stared upon the face of her captor. It was the strange boy. His blond hair draped over the sides of his face, the corners of his full lips tugged upwards into a seemingly gruesome smirk. Kaiuri stopped squirming and felt her heart drop. 'His eyes . . .' She thought as he stared coldly back at her. And before she knew it; the mouth of his gun had shoved it's way down her throat. She gagged violently and tried to break away. Her eyes slammed shut as his words tossed freely, with their heinous and careless banter. Then, suddenly she was releaved of the gun's pressure and coughed desprately for the fresh sea sprinkled air around her. The tall male in the red hood laughed at her and held her body close to his with crushing force. He laughed some more and shook his head, "Gagging on my pistol I see~ How about I give you something to choke on hm?" She stopped, her eyes still shut as she attempted to recover from lack of oxygen. She hadn't really heard anything he had said previously to that sentence, but she had heard clearly now. Kaiuri opened her eyes slower and fluttered her lashes. "You sick . . ." She coughed once more. "Bastard . . ." Her breath came in short pumps. Kaiuri gazed weakly up at the white blond haired boy with the piercing blue eyes and unwavering grasp. His lips pulled upwards once more in a wicked smile of sorts. "Oh my dear, Chocolate," He grabbed her chin aggressively and drug her face close to his. " If only you knew." And Kaiuri could barely say a word before he defiled teh top of her head with his lips, after that quick second she was lead over to the other gang members and forced to watch as her friends stood as helpless as she was herself. The day had taken a real turn, Kaiuri swear she heard the seaguls cry out. '''KodiTorabaasu: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFScJDHDspc) Cid's eyes grew weary, she gazed at the scene before her... she couldn't let Kai get killed she wasn't even invovled in this.. And Kodi...She couldn't let them be both killed by these people ,especially if this problem was her own damn fault."Kodi...Stop. I can't let you fight my battles anymore..A Shark.. can't defe nd another different type of fish." Kodi's mouth grew open,manuevering herself to face her once Rival that is now her loyal friend, lost without nothing to say this was the Cid she wanted to see years before when she stood up to the Blonde."Besides...I think I may have found m-" Anatsu interrupted ripping the pistol out from Kaiuri's mouth."I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT ITS TIME TO DIE,I'M SHOOTING BOTH!" Satsujin eye's would widen raising his right arm as he'd try to smack it out of the Blonde boys hand, Thus it was too late the pistol shot as the bullet would head directly at Kodi's heart. Kodi would turn around as if this was in a slow-mo act, Cid lunge forth seeing she just a few feet away from her extending each of her arms out infront of her."KODI,LOOK OUT....!!!" Shoving the blonde female into the side missing the shot completely. Satsu an Sakkin,raising up there pistols out,cocking them before firing two more shots at Cid. The first bullet impacted into the right side of her chest missing her heart, her gray eyes squinted in agony before shutting them screaming in pain as the bullet would sizzle deep melting away at the wound."A-AH FUCK!.." She'd take a hold of her chest, wincing before the other two bullets would penetrate into the middle of her chest,fracting within the chestplate. Kodi couldn't beleive her eyes, the crimson blood that would gush out,dripping on the brown sandy floor. Cid adverted her eyes down, Satsu and his men were re-loading there pistols momentarily. "Kodi...Friends Die Too....Not just enemies...But promise me t-t-this.."she'd cough up blood before finishing her sentence."Become...Free..." Faint smile came upon the pale girls lips before hearing Satsu yell."FIRE!!!!" The blast of the last 3 bullets would echo through out Kodi's ears , Cid's lifeless body collasped to the floor the waves hitting the side of her. She'd stare at her body while the memories would fast forward in her head.Anatsu scoffed then planting a kiss on Kaiuris cheek giving it a hard bite."I'll see you again my turtle dove~ And Satsu don't take Kodi yet.. I want her to mourn.."He cackled before dropping a ripped finger on the honey skinned females lap, it seemed it had a huge diamond ring on it."Hey,Chocolate! Were engaged if you suck someone else's dick..I'll shove my machete down your throat.. But cya later my new FIANCE~~" Sakkin would raise his hand overhis face,shaking his head."I'm soo glad you pay me,Because Honestly... I-" Kodi interrupted by getting herself up onto her feet, her head darted to side. Her aquamarine eyes would glow with a hint of purple, the energy within herself began to seep out of her body as she would send death glares at the three.Anatsu seemed to be surprised seeing that much power within a woman.Sakkin would sway his hand"Go on now Satsu, you an Anatsu can flee I will handles this..." Satsujin nodded but took a glance at Kodi,feeling as if he felt sympathy for the Blonde female. As they fled, Sakkin threw his book to the side before adjusting his glasses."My,My... we seemed to have made you awfully angry to kill yourfriend." Kodi stood there,not speaking nor hesitating , the shark within here came out. This was no longer the Same Kodi, This was now the little girl who killed Satsujin's uncle, the cold-hearted stare said it all. Kaiuri: Kaiuri's eyes glazed over in a fog of disbelief, her legs gave way from beneath her as Anatsu fired his pistol behind her. One . . .And Cid ran. Kaiuri watched as Cid darted in front of Kodi. A blur of hendered greys and dulled brunette strands was all Kaiuri could think of as she saw the tiny petite female shield her friend. The bullet had tore through her skin, the shear reddness of the syrupy liquid made Kaiuri's stomach lurch in disgust. And before anyone knew it, the barrels of the remaining guns broke through the fragile wind. Two . . . Cid's knees dropped hard to the splintering sandy shore. Three . . . The ground hastily rushed upwards to meet Cid's pain stricken face, her arms craddling her chest. Then silence. No seaguls cried. No waves roared. No breezes were blown. And Kaiuri stared. Her eyes drew dark and lifeless as she observed the poor and battered girl who gasping in pain on the white sanded beach. When did Kaiuri's heart stop beating. "Cid . . ." Her mouth parted for barely more than a moment. It was all she could say. All her lips were willing to muster. "Cid . . ." Kaiuri said her name again. "Cid," She got to her knees and fell forward, her palms flat against the shifting sand. "CID!!!" Kaiuri's voice thundered her name, with grief so heart wrenching that her body felt numb. No more. Please. No more. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she looked aguishedly up at Anatsu, all her mind would wonder, "Why?" Kaiuri rocked back and forth on her knees as she whimpered in pure sorrow. Anatsu's laughter rang all te while through her ears. He was laughing . . . Why was he laughing? What was so hilarious about any of this? She froze as his eyes took hold of her own. She sat still. Still as can be. Kaiuri watched as Anatsu leaned down and looked at her, the back of his right hand brushed away dampend strands of her cherry hair that had ben caught in the trails of her tears. He looked uponher in a semi-caring manner, a hint of remorse in his eyes. Why would he feel remorse? Didn't he himself shoot Cid first. He caused the ripple effect of her death. He wanted this didn't he? Kaiuri's head shook slowly from side to side as she gazed into his eyes. Cole. Deadly. Abrasive. Blue eyes. "FIRE!" Kaiuri jerked her sight from Anatsu as she heard the word being said. And she watched as three more shots sored through the sea salt air and into the small form of the girl. And with one final scream into the stinging wind, Cid fell quiet. Her tiny body moved no longer. Kaiuri had never felt so lonely in her life.Anatsu threw his head back in a blood curdling cackle, Kaiuri flinched as he tossed a dismembered finger onto her dark tented thighs. Numbly she stared upon the detatched lim, seeing that it dawned a ring with a rather large diamond on it. All Kaiuri did was gaze blankly upon it. What was going on . . . Her mind grew truly weak and her face was downcast. A shadow veiled her eyes from ill minded man. She couldn't bare to look at him. Not now, she feared not ever. Kaiuri couldn't bring herself to look at anyone at that moment. Not Cid . . .Not even Kodi. She just wanted to run. The dark place was calling for her, Kaiuri's mind began to churn with thoughts of blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. Anyone's blood would do.She looked up just in time to see Satsujin and Anatsu flee the scene, leaving her and a very enraged Kodi alone. With Sakkin. Kaiuri felt her first mind melt away. Her lips over turned into a rather twisted smile of sorts. She was beyond pissed. Beyond enraged. Her legs began to work once more, she stood upright in a bent and obtuse position. 'Hello my dear . . .' She thought to herself as her vision went raw with red. Kaiuri drew her blades and slowly walked over to where the blond haired vixen stood. Surely, she wasn't going to start the party without her. Oh surely not. Cid was her commrad too. No matter how lousey she had been to her, still friends. Kaiuri felt her throat burn with a fit of giggling. It seems that play time was here, the bitch had come out for her fix. KodiTorabaasu: Sakkin gave the girls a sinister cackle thus raising his arm up to snap his glove covered hand."Well,Well... I see that you two are beyond pissed off seeing as your friend died at this moment HAH!" Reccuring his chi, his neon brown aura would seep out of his body, The man would raise his arm above his head thus slashing in a vertical swing as if he was cutting into the air itself."Let me show you two, what its like to have two of me...just to make things easier mmm?" He'd stuck his toungue, it was like a forked toungue of a Carpet Python. Kodi's expression didn't change, her rage was unco ntrollable she wanted this man dead,all of them."It only takes two to tango, hurry the fuck snakey boy." Already refering to what he is, Sakkin'd aura would form into clusters on the right of him before it would be another clone of the man. "Ahhh still a mouthy little cunt I see.." Within the quickness, the snake-like man and his clone would lunge forth directly at the Duo.The clone would crouch down while heading toward Kaiuri, he grasped a ball full of sand while attempting to splash the sand within her eyes causing her to stumble back. If successful his clone would extend his right foot up,thrusting it out to smash into the middle of her Sternum. The impact of the clones foot since he is made of only energy, would send Kaiuri flying about 5 feet thus hitting the floor with such force"C'mon get up Deary...~ or are you just going to lay there like your friend Cid" .The clone would say,before kneeling down waiting for her to come off the floor.. Kodi would try to manuever her head ,only to have Sakkin,grapple his arms around her's and his legs around her waist,hissing away into her ear."Now Now... Can you handle the grip of a python?" In attempt he'd use all his strength to pull Kodi close to his body squeezing the life out of her now constricted body.If successful,Sakkin would then release her arms arching his back while extending his arms onto the floor before tugging at the Blondes hips. Kodi interrupted the move grabbing each of his skinny legs,his eyes grew wide struggling to get her hands off of his legs."W-What?!.." Kodi would smirk ,raising her right knee up to touch the mid section of his lower back."One!!" using her thigh muscles she'd bash intensely into the mans vunerable back causing him to groan loudly in agony."Two...!" Bending her knees just a bit only while sliding her arms underneath him to raise him off the floor. Struggling within her grasp, Kodi would release his body,causing him to slam onto the groundon his back,also releasing his grip around her waist.Rolling her shoulders back she spat a loogie onto the right side of his cheek,seeing him roll onto the side of his stomach to rub his lower back."C'mon snatch get up..I thought this would a fucking tough battle,seeing you fucking bitches love to murder people left an right.. To me.. you an that blonde boy are nothing more than little bitches sucking Satsujin's left nut." She'd kick his leg wanting him to get up.She blinked. Kaiuri stopped in her tracks as she observed the rather largely built man draw his energy, she watched as his aura collectively form around his body. She tilted her head, ' Dried blood' She thought quizzically as the color of the strange essence enveloped his being. His aura ressembled the color as that of dried blood. And immediately her mind went running to Cid. How moments before the scrawny pent up corspe had belonged to such a spit fire with spirit. How her heart beat no more in her tiny chest, how her blood no longer ran from her body it only dried and shrivelled as the salted sea breeze rushed by the wounds of the dead body. Her blood drying from the outside in. The wind had never seemed so cold before, but to Kaiuri it had an unearthly chill. Kaiuri's face drew sullen in a emotionless expression. Her eyes shifting from Cid's body to Kodi's roughened form, Kaiuri felt her heart twinge a little at the sight of all her rage. You could feel Kodi's ungodly anger, you could hear the tremor of the searing heat given from her body. Kaiuri felt it. Kaiuri felt it all. And not only did she feel it but the very same intensity of rage simmered desprately below the surface of her sullen eyes. And her eyes shifted to Sakkin. In all his bastard glory, just revelling in the fact that she and Kodi had not yet had time to grieve for their lost friend. Rolling in delight as he thought of how he would, too, send them to the same fate that he had done Cid. Yea. Right. Then it happened. Kaiuri watched as Sakkin's aura dipped and bobbed, splitting off. Two. There were two. "Great . . ." She mumbled to herself. "Double the simpleton, double the blood." Now there was more of a mess to clean up when this was all over. And before she knew it, the clone turned all his attetionon her. He was coming for her, darting with his incredible snake like speed. Her eyes caught sight of his arm swinging behind him as he grasped for sand. He flung it her way and she did her best to react quickly. With a swift movement of her right leg, Kaiuri would intterupt his advance, flexing the thickness of her calf muscle and kick his wrist away effortlessly. The sand that was intended to blind her would merely scatter about in the wind being carried in the opposite direction. Kaiuri could only smile at his foolishness. The lavender backs of her irises drew darker as she slanted her lashes at the man who shared in Cid's demise. This was her chance! Kaiuri would attempt to swivel her left leg from behind her, turning quickly with the up most grace, her silken hair flailing behind her. If successful, she would emitt with a loud cry and bring her left foot down, as a hammer to a submissive nail, upon his wrist that she had previously kick away. Kaiuri would etch the weight of her body onto that foot, crushing the bones in his wrist with bruising force. She'd giggle as she would stare down pleasurfully upon his fragile lim. Kaiuri would reach under the him of her baggy black t shirt, you'd think she was about to disrobe, lifting the thin fabric to just above her small waist. She revealed her shimmering cherry red undergarments. Her hands wouldn't move back down, as she stared at Sakkin's face. Any man would have been drooled at the sight of the tight fabric hugging more than form fittingly to her plump and, for lack of better words, round backside. And from the look on his face, it seemed that Sakkin was no different. "Sorry, no show today," She'd giggle cutely before taking hold of two strangely place hilts, strapped to the sides of her upper thighs were two long and sharp blades of silver. Right below her panties. She smirked and bit her lower lip for effect as she saw the slithering clone convulse to regain freedom of his arm beneath her thick legs. "Interesting . . ." Kaiuri mumbled to herself and cock her head to the side, letting her velvet red strands drape lazily over her eyes. Never before had she seen something so . . . Strange. 'KodiTorabaasu: ' The clone would burst nto brownish blood that would splatter Kaiuri an the beach sand.Sakkin would turn her head spotting the clone being destroyed by Kaiuri."S-Shit..! Agh! You Blonde Bitch! If only you knew... who that blonde boy was.. Hehe If you-" Kodi would scoff interrupting him."You think I give a fuck..You patheic motherfucker. I don't care who that faggot was... You killed.... My childhood friend...The one.. I saved from that bastards uncle... I want to just. AGH!" Her eyes glistened with fury as if a shark about to bite into his prey, before Sakkin could react the blonde female crawling over him, her energy would seep out heavily from her fists. "Get off m-me!!" The man would struggle only to be pinned down by her thick muscular legs,constricting around the sides of his body. She rear her fists back before jolting the left one fist bashing into the left side of his temple,thus the right fist would bash onto the right of his chin fractucing the skull also his jaw would swing off flying into the ocean.Kodi would scream out in rage and sadness, his blood spurting out from where his jaw should be.Kodi kept smashing her fists into the head of the man, over and over.... she wouldn't stop. The blonde would grasp her fingers around his neck,pulling upwards using the strength of her pyscho power to rip Sakkin's head completely off his shoulders. The blood of the man,splattered all over Kodi's clothes completely as if someone poured a bucket of paint over her.The sounds of his the flesh ripping apart,the bone snapping gave Kodi chills down her spine."AGGHHH! YOU HEARTLESS MOTHERFUCKERR" She held the head of Sakkin within her hand before rising herself up off from her body.Extending her right arm out,holding the severed head by the hair before dropping it before her.She'd stared at Kaiuri nodding slightly before turning her head to the right,gazing at Cid's body."Were getting revenge....I want all there blood...Splattered against my clothes... my face.... " She head towards her friends lifeless body, kneeling down as she picked her up bridal style,She called Kai over."Come... Lets put her in the ocean.. where the waves can take her.. to Paradise...." She'd walk forward heading into the ocean,her clothes becoming drenched as she went about 4ft in." Be Free..huh...?" She'd lay her body down watching Cid's body float in the salty clear water.She'd stare at her friend being push out into the far outskirts of the ocean.The sky would turn dull gray, the rain would soon fall pouring over the whole city.Kodi would soon turn to Kaiuri with a mournful look in her eyes."Lets go to Nathans.... I need to do some drugs.." Kodi would nod at her friend hoping she'd agree. '''Kaiuri: '''She stood high above her prey, his slithering form wriggled with great effort in the white speckled sand. Kaiuri felt the right corner of her lips turn upwards in delight, seeing the clone of Sakkin squirm frantically for his on life. It was hilarious! Oh, the excitement! Her mouth parted in a slight breathy moan . . . Yea it's true. This excited her. And yea. Its true. The red headed beauty got off on being in th heat of battle, she got off on inflicting pain on someone. However, the peaking pleasure was different from others she had encountered. The was a man who had participated in the murder of her commrad . . . her friend. Again Kaiuri's second mind drifted off into its own space. Cid. Her tiny little lifeless body came to view, her hair that blew in the salted sea breeze, her baggy clothes that ruffled in the fit of the wind as well. But not her body. Not Cid herself, oh no. Cid was gone . . . Cid had been stolen. Kaiuri gritted her teeth and gave a rumbling growl as she unsheathed her dasteredly blades. "You low life, piece of shit!" Her palms drew the blades from their inprisonment on the sides of her thunder thighs. The ebony skinned goddess roared in agony. "I'll make you pay!" You'll all FUCKING pay!" Kaiuri raised her other foot, that wasn't crushing Sakkin' s wrist, and came down with a striking motion that would resemble Satan's very own hell fire. Her heavy black combat boot, with it's weighted sole, came crashing down upon the back of his neck. Shattering the verterbrae that sheltered his spinal cord. She would hear Sakkin's beaten form gasped out desprately for air, blood errupted from his lips. Kaiuri took this oppertunity to end him with her end all move. Effortlessly, Kaiuri pounced into the salty thick air raising about five meters abover her battered prey. She spun her plump legs around, kicking them over her head. A smile crossed her lips as they parted ever so softly. "Bye bye, worm . . ." And she exicuted her front flip. Her gracefulness was just as uncanny as her deathly force, as she rained down the hammer of her anguish. "THIS IS FOR CID, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kaiuri cried out loudly, her voice roaring with the storming waves as the soles of her feet slammed down upon Sakkin's back with spine crushing force. Sakkin's winding form bucked and bulked beneath Kaiuri's boots. His voice grew raspy and the gurgling in the back of his throat seemed to go on forever. Rolling her eyes, Kaiuri straddle what was left of the snake man's back and wrapped her elbow around the front of his neck. She held him from behind just like that, the gurgling only grew stronger. Kaiuri grimmaced in disgust and took her silver lined blades, they spanned about twenty inches from the end of the hilt to the tip. Yeah, I know. Big swords, for such a little girl. Oh blah blah blah! Spare me. Kaiuri finally grew tired of the putrid sound and cocked her head to the side in annoyance. "Oh, give it a rest Bastard." Kaiuri grumbled beneath her breath and brought her left arm over, and just like that she slit his throat. Blood splayed all over her arms, but it was an occupational hazard . . . One she was willing to deal with. She sighed. Kaiuri get up and stood over the pesky limp form of the snake, only to see it dissolve away into nothingness. She inhaled deeply, her first mind prickling its way back into existance. Kaiuri was herself again . . . No longer the killer . . . But a girl . . . A girl who had lost someone dear to her. She turned her head to Kodi . . . who had Cid in her arms. Kaiuri walked over and followed the blonde haired vixen into the minty ocean water. She stood behind her and watched as Kodi settled Cid's body in the water, they both stood watching the waves guide her out to sea. Kaiuri felt her face grew damp. 'Huh? . .' She thought and touched her honey brown cheeks. It was then that she realized she was crying. But she didn't wipe her tears. What was the use? Even though they had defeated Sakkin, It didn't change anything. Crying would not bring her friend back, but . . . The tears were evidence of her existance here. So it was with heavy hearts that the two fleed the scene. Off to Nathan's . . . So long Cid . . . Das Ended Category:Ark 16